A Prayer For You, My Love
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: When Yugi gets into trouble, where's Yami when he's needed? Rated PG for some violence. PLEASE R&R!


Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to my first YGO fanfic (not poem)!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: And it's actually complete.

Hush you!!!!!! Maybe I should make a fanfic with you and Weevil, or better yet, Rex Raptor as a pairing.

Yami Vegena: *blinks* You wouldn't......would you?

Yep, I would. Now do the disclaimer.

Yami Vegena: *growls* Fine. Vegena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, except the two bullies and the storyline. And she also owns Yami's prayer.

And yourself, of course!!!!!

Yami Vegena: *grumbles* And I thought you were supposed to be the hikari, not yami.

Anyway, warnings!!!!!! This fanfic is YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!!!!!!! Don't like, don't read!!!!! It has a little angst, fluff, and probably OOCness. You be the judge.

Also, THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ZAHEERA-CHAN FOR BETA-READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *GLOMPS* THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: My Aibou would like to dedicate this fanfic to Zaheera for beta-reading it, and to Ash Knight for being very supportive.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

**A Prayer For You, My Love**

*****

Yugi had just come out of school and was waiting by the main entrance for his friends to show up. Most of the other students had left for the day, only a few stayed to talk with others. Yugi sighed as he checked his watch. He saw that ten minutes had nearly gone by, so he decided to search for his friends. Just as he was about to go into the school, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket. He was pulled back and bumped into another person.

'Not now, please....' He thought to himself in fear as he looked up at the two boys towering over him. The one who grabbed him was a bulky guy   
with messy black hair and tanned skin. The jacket to his school uniform was open, revealing his black shirt with a skull and crossbones painted on the front. The second boy also had black hair, but it was combed back. His skin was a pale color, and his school uniform was neat. Yugi recognized them as Ridilto and Niaka, two of the many bullies in school.

"What's a shrimp like you doing out here, all alone? You waiting for your mommy or something?" Ridilto said in an amused tone. Yugi backed away from him, but bumped into Niaka again. Niaka grabbed onto his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. Ridilto walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to his face.

"Alright shrimp, hand over your money and you won't get a pounding. If you don't, then it's open season on your sorry self." Ridilto said in a rough tone, his breath hitting Yugi on the face.

"Bu-but I don't h-have any m-mo...money. Ple-please let me g-go..." Yugi stuttered in a frightened voice.

"Well, that's too bad for you. What should we do about this, Rid?" Niaka asked in a sly voice, one that sent a shiver of fear down Yugi's spine. Ridilto smirked and pulled back his fist, aiming for Yugi's stomach.

"I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson then." And with that, Ridilto rammed his fist into Yugi's unprotected stomach. Yugi gasped in pain as the air was forced from his lungs. Ridilto released him and watched in amusement as Yugi crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach in pain and gasping for air. The two bullies just laughed and began kicking him.

/Yami..??/

//.......//

/Yami?!?!/

//......//

/Yami?!?! Help me, please!!!!!/

//......//

Tears started streaming down his cheeks when he didn't get an answer. The bullies were beating him badly, and no one was there to help him. Not even his yami. Yugi felt the bullies stop their assault, and for a moment, thought he was safe. However, his hope shattered when he felt one of them grab his hair and lift him to his feet. He saw Ridilto holding his hair and Niaka pulling his fist back, aiming for his face. Yugi, shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

After a few seconds, he realized that the pain hadn't come. He chanced a look and slowly opened one of his eyes. He soon opened both when he saw a hand stop the fist from connecting with his face. He turned his eyes to the person that saved him and gasped in happiness when he saw it was Joey. He would have smiled, but Ridilto still had a painful hold on his hair. He fell to his knees though when he felt the bigger bully release his hair. Yugi glanced up and saw Tristan holding Ridilto's wrist in a painful way.

"Let go of me, punk!!!" Ridilto shouted while trying to free his wrist, wincing when the grip only got tighter. Joey turned and glared at him.

"Then leave our pal alone. If I ever catch ya messing wit' him again, I ain't gonna go easy on ya. Got it?" Joey said while releasing Niaka, Tristan nodding his head as he released Ridilto. Ridilto rubbed his wrist while Niaka went to stand beside him. He glared at them before glancing at Yugi, who was still on the ground.

"He ain't worth it anyway." With that, he walked off, Niaka a step behind. Joey glared at them one last time before turning his attention back to Yugi.

"Hey Yug', you alright man?" He asked in concern as he held out a hand for his friend. Yugi smiled and took the offered hand, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks to you two. Where were you guys? I've been waiting for you." Yugi asked curiously.

"Sorry man, but the teacher wouldn't let us go til we finished our test. Glad it's the weekend, I hate school." Joey said in annoyance. Tristan nodded in agreement before concern appeared on his face.

"Why didn't Yami come to help you?" Tristan asked in concern. Yugi frowned at that.

"I don't know. I tried calling him through are mind link, but he didn't answer." Yugi answered in concern.

"Why not try calling him now, Yug'? He's usually on alert, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, so I don't know why he didn't answer. Give me a moment to try." Without waiting for an answer, he concentrated on the mind link to his darker half.

/Yami?/

//......//

/Yami? Can you hear me??/

//......//

/Answer me please, Yami?/

//......//

With a sigh, Yugi stopped trying and snapped back to reality. He turned to his friends, a frown still on his face.

"He's still not answering me. I don't understand why though. He's never ignored me before." Yugi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The other two didn't notice it, though.

"Maybe he's asleep, or something." Tristan suggested.

"Whatever he's doin couldn't have been more important than helpin' Yug' out. Dem bullies were huge." Joey stated in anger. He wasn't really angry at Yami, just angry at the fact that he didn't come to Yugi's aide like he usually did, which puzzled them all. Just then Téa came out of the school with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, sor-" She cutoff when she saw Yugi more closely. Before she could ask, Tristan explained the whole thing to her. When he finished, Téa had a puzzled look on her face too.

"Why didn't Yami come out then?" She asked, directing the question to Yugi. Instead, Joey was the one who answered.

"We don't know. Yug's been tryin to reach him, but he ain't answerin." Joey said, glancing at Yugi worriedly. Téa didn't press any further, instead   
they all started walking towards the Turtle Game Shop.

******************************

When they reached the entrance to the shop, Yugi opened it and was greeted by his Grandpa. Without saying a word, Yugi walked past him and into the house area, heading towards his room quietly. The others stayed to explain everything to his Grandpa. Yugi opened his door and slowly walked into his room before shutting the door quietly. He placed his backpack on the floor and sat on the bed, fingering the Millennium Puzzle. He watched how the sunlight bounced off it and reflected on the walls. He sighed and set the puzzle on the bed while he went to the bathroom to wash up.

A few seconds after he left the room, the puzzle glowed softly before Yami emerged. Yami stared around the room, searching for his little light. He heard the sink in the bathroom running and walked across the hall, hoping it was his light. He stood at the doorway and watched as Yugi was bent over the sink, washing his face. When Yugi lifted his head towards the mirror, he jumped in surprise when he saw Yami behind him. He spun around, staring at his darkness in shock. Without a word, he ran towards Yami and threw his arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. Yami was surprised by this, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him back to his room.

Yami sat on the bed and rested Yugi on his lap, holding the child softly as he continued to cry his eyes out. After a few minutes, Yugi's cries subsided to little sniffles until he stopped crying altogether. Yugi turned his sad eyes to Yami in concern.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you? I was really worried." Yugi said in a soft voice. Yami stared at him for a few minutes, before answering in a soft tone as well.

"I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. I didn't mean to frighten you, little one." Yami answered with a small smile on his face, hoping to reassure his little light. However, he had no idea what happened to Yugi after school. Before Yugi could say anything to him, there was a knock at his door. He jumped off Yami's lap and went to the door. He opened it to reveal Joey, Tristan, and Téa with concerned looks on their faces. When Joey saw Yami sitting on the bed, he immediately walked towards him and lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. He spoke before Yami could have a chance to say anything.

"Why didn't ya come when Yugi needed ya? He could've been seriously hurt!!" Joey shouted at the Pharaoh's face. Yami blinked at him in confusion before glaring at Joey.

"What are you talking about, Joey?!?! I-" He was cut off by Joey shaking him.

"Two bullies were beatin on Yug' when me and Tristan walked out of school. He tried callin for ya, but ya never answered. Were you ignorin' him or sumthin?" Joey shouted again. Yami had a shocked look on his face and turned to Yugi in concern. Yugi had his head down, not meeting Yami's eyes at all. Yami searched through Yugi's memories to confirm what Joey said. His eyes widened in shock and horror when Yugi's memories confirmed Joey's words. Joey let him go with one final glare. Yami turned his attention back to Yugi, choosing to speak to him through their mind link rather than out loud.

//....Yugi? Are you alright?//

/....Yami..? Did you really ignore me on purpose?/

//Of course not, Aibou!! I told you I was lost in my thoughts.//

/What were you thinking about so much that you didn't hear me?/

//I was....was...//

/You were what, Yami?/

//Ummm....//

Yugi looked up at him with saddened eyes. Yami felt his heart clench in anguish as he stared at those sad, innocent eyes. Yami glanced at the others in the room. Joey was glaring at him, Tristan wasn't glaring, but you could tell he was upset. As for Téa, she was looking at everyone curiously, wondering if a fight would break out. He then turned his attention back to Yugi, who was staring at the floor again. Without taking his eyes off his Aibou this time, Yami spoke out loud to the others.

"Perhaps, it is best you all leave. I wish to spend time with my Aibou, alone." Yami stated in a clear, but demanding tone. Joey looked like he was going to protest, but a quick glance at Tristan told him otherwise. Silently, the three teens left the room, heading towards their own homes instead. As they walked out the room, Joey gave one last look at Yugi and one final glare at Yami before exiting the room and closing the door quietly. As soon as Yami heard the others leave to their own homes, he slowly made his way to his little light. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and dropped to his knees softly.

"Aibou, I know you're upset because I didn't come to help you." He placed a hand up when he saw Yugi lift his head and attempted to protest. "No Yugi, I should have paid attention to you. I am your guardian, your protector, your darkness. It is my responsibility to guide and protect you, yet I have failed to carry out my mission. I do not deserve your forgiveness." He stared at his light's eyes, his own filled with sorrow and guilt. Yugi pulled away from his darkness and moved to sit on his bed, beckoning Yami over with his hand.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Yugi asked once Yami sat himself next to him. Yami didn't meet his eyes as he spoke.

"Do you really wish to know, Aibou?" Yami asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, if it's okay" Yugi replied uncertainly. He felt like he was probing into Yami's privacy, but he desperately wanted to know what kept Yami's attention for so long. Yami seemed to hesitate, though it could have been Yugi's imagination.

"Well, lately I've been thinking about a lot of things. My past in Egypt, my home here, but mostly, I've been thinking about...you." Yugi blinked at that. 'He's been thinking about me, but why?'

"What about me?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami took a quick glance at his face before turning away and resumed speaking.

"Well, lately I've developed some sort of emotion that I haven't been able to place for quite a while. When I finally managed to name it, I was quite surprised. Yugi, I think I've...." Yami trailed off quietly, afraid of what Yugi would do if he knew. He didn't want to lose Yugi's trust and friendship, but he wanted something more.

"You've what, Yami?" Yugi asked softly, surprised to hear sadness in his friend's voice. Yami turned to stare at Yugi's eyes as he spoke this time.

"I think I've... fallen in l-love with....you..." Yami whispered before turning away from his light again, waiting for Yugi to yell at him. Yugi looked shocked, but it only lasted for a few seconds. If Yami hadn't turned away, he would've seen a bright smile on Yugi's face.

"I love you too, Yami." When Yami turned to stare at his light in surprise, Yugi crushed his lips to Yami's in a sweet kiss. Yami was too shocked to do anything but stare at Yugi. After a few seconds, Yugi broke away with a smile, his face flushed. Yami stared at his Aibou's face, slowly processing this new turn of events. Yami searched Yugi's eyes, smiling when he found Yugi's words to be true. He leaned down and claimed Yugi's lips in a kiss once more, both pouring all their love into it.

******************************

Later that night, Yami was leaning on the trunk of a tree, contemplating the events of today. After dinner, Yugi called his friends and told them about their new relationship. Tristan and Ryou were happy for them, even Ryou's Yami didn't disapprove. Joey was too, and forgave Yami, along with apologizing for his anger. Téa however, didn't approve, but it didn't matter. Yugi even told Seto and Mokuba about them. They also approved, with Seto making a joke about them getting married. Who would've thought Kaiba to have a sense of humor? Yami gazed up into the sky, and noticed that there was a full moon.

'Perfect night for me to recite the prayer. Perhaps it is time I did.' Yami thought to himself as he rose to his feet and faced the direction of the moon. He dropped to one knee and intertwined his fingers. He bowed his head and began to recite words in his Egyptian tongue.

**"Anef hrau-Oen neteru apu.  
Semiu-a em bah neteru.  
Remt xer-ten neteru.  
I-kua xer-ten em maat.  
Nuk ab re ab aaiu.  
Xu au nima ren an.  
Au-f nefert abt netemet beneret.  
Au-f netri emma aqeru.  
Uab-k uab ba-k uab sexem-k.  
Au-f nefer suit.  
Nefer am-o neteru.  
Au-f em-bah neteru.  
Xu k xartu tetta.  
Pu tra ren-k.  
Yugi tra ren-k."**

Once he finished, he dropped his hands and stared at the moon. Unknown to him, Yugi stood behind him, having heard the entire prayer.

"Yami?" Yugi called to his darkness. Startled, Yami turned to see Yugi walk towards him and drop to his knees beside him.

"What is it, Aibou?"

"What was that you recited? I heard my name." Yugi asked curiously. Yami was surprised that Yugi heard him, but smiled as he answered.

"It was a prayer I learned a long time ago. The one who told me said I should say it when I find someone special, but it has to be recited on the night of a full moon, or on a very beautiful summer's day. If at night, I must face the full moon. If at day, I must face the sun. Both the sun and moon symbolize the Gods are watching, so it is best to face them when praying. In this prayer, I must name the one I wish the Gods to cherish and protect. That is why your name was mentioned." Yami said softly, all the while looking into Yugi's innocent eyes.

"Who told you about it? It sounded really beautiful." Yami's smile broadened as he ran his fingers through Yugi's soft hair.

"Would you believe it was the Mystical Elf who told me?" Yugi blinked at him when he heard this.

"The Mystical Elf? Really?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded his head, his smile still in place.

"Remember Yugi, the monsters were real back in Egypt. The Mystical Elf was the one who took care of me after my parents died, when I had to become Pharaoh. I was still just a child, but the Mystical Elf stayed by my side and guided me, along with the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian. She taught it to me when I heard one of the palace servants recite it. The prayer is for anyone to use, not just those with royal blood. Even Yami Bakura knows it. This is the first time I have ever recited it, but I remember it clearly." Yugi smiled at, honored that he was chosen as the first for Yami's prayer.

"Yami, can you teach the prayer to me?" Yugi asked shyly. This time, Yami blinked at him in surprise.

"Why, little one?" Yami asked curiously.

"So I can pray for you and Grandpa. Please?" Yugi asked as he gave his famous puppy dog eyes. Yami laughed softly at that and tapped Yugi's nose with his finger affectionately.

"Of course I'll teach it to you. I love you, my little angel of light." Yami said softly. Yugi smiled and kissed him softly as he replied.

"I love you too, my angel of darkness." And together, they prayed to the Gods for their loved ones. They prayed until the morning sun rose, bringing forth a new day and a new beginning.

******************************

Well, how was it? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Vegena: Will you please stop begging? It's disgusting.

Be quiet you!!! Besides, I'm not begging. I'm asking.

Yami Vegena: Yeah, sure.....beggar.

*pouts* Meany!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, here's the translation to Yami's prayer. I doubt many of you know Ancient Egyptian:

**"Homage to you, O gods these!  
I offer up prayers in the presence of the gods.  
I kneel before you, O gods.  
I have come to you in right and truth.  
I am pure of mouth, pure of hands.  
Protect he whose name I say.  
He is good, pure, pleasant, sweet.  
He is divine among the perfect ones.  
Pure art thou, pure is thy soul, pure is thy power.  
He is of beautiful light.  
Beautiful among the gods.  
He is in the presence of the gods great.  
Protect thy children forever.  
What then is thy name?  
Yugi is thy name."**

Yami Vegena: Yes people, that prayer Yami Yugi said is in actual Ancient Egyptian. If you want it, get permission from my Aibou. Her e-mail   
address is in her profile. And if you're wondering, she did create it. Some of it came from other things, but it's mostly created by my Aibou, so no   
stealing.

Thanks Yami!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*

Yami Vegena: *blushes*

Anyway, I want to thank the following people for reviewing "Darkness Without Light":

Zoe, Saiyan Safire (WOW!!!!!! Thanks for reading both of my poems!!!!!! And thanks for such an inspiring review, too!!!!!!!), Love Struck Artist (Don't worry, I'll continue. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!), Melissa and Yami Melissa, DBZ Master Tory (There'll be more, thanks for reading!!!!!!), KaTyA (You too????? Okay, that makes three who want me to continue. Don't worry, I'll continue, just for you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!), Starheart, and YGO Obsessed Fan Girls.

Yami Vegena: *blinks* That's a lot of reviewers.

^___________^ Yep, and I'm SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope I get a lot for this one too!!!!!!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
